amor alem da vida
by Hatakezinha
Summary: ...quem podera separar um amor que nem a morte conseguil destruir.......


Amor Alem da Vida

Tudo estava frio e escuro, como a noite vem no inverno sem aviso. A noite estava presente e nada mais se via alem de um único e belo amor que nem uma guerra pode separar.

Mais para Aragorn e Arwen aquela seria a noite onde uniriam seus destinos ate o fim de tudo. Aragorn era filho de um dos grandes reis dos homens e descendente de Isildur, morou em Valfenda mais preferiu viver uma vida de guardião, pois sabia que não poderia estar com a única coisa que para ele importava seu amor. Arwen era filha de Elrond (rei elfico), tinha a imortalidade dos elfos e o poder da previsão, era jovem em sua beleza e velha em seu tempo, e sabia que por mais que ama se Aragorn ela teria que escolher entre sua vida e a morte.

Duas vidas que se mostravam total mente diferentes, mais que foram unidas pela paixão. Arwen estava triste pois sabia que logo Aragorn partiria novamente:

Arwen – Não quero que me deixe! – ele a olhou mais sabia que não poderia ficar com ela, pois sentia que algo o estava esperando a frente.

Aragorn – Arwen, você avia me dito que deixaria tudo isso para vir comigo, mais que para isso teria que deixar sua imortalidade e viver uma vida mortal...

Arwen – E deixarei tudo! Prefiro uma vida com você do que mil vidas sozinhas.

Depois desta declaração nada mais foi dito, pois seus corações não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar.

O dia mal amanhecia e Aragorn já estava se preparando para a partida. Ele foi ate o lugar onde há algumas horas atrás ele tinha entregado seu coração, que agora já não estava tão perturbado com a partida.

Elrond – Gostaria de conversar com você! É claro se não se importar?

De um súbito Aragorn olhou para trás e viu a pessoa com quem menos queria falar. Sabia que não seria fácil a conversa que teriam, mais não iria embora sem Arwen outra vez. Resolveu não responder, somente acenou a cabeça em afirmação.

Elrond – Sabemos que esta conversa será difícil e não teremos como adiá-la. E não esperarei mas para dizer o que você já sabe, Arwen ficara aqui ao meu lado e não a deixarei partir para as terras mortais.

Aragorn – A escolha cabe a ela! Ela vai porque quer, pois ainda tem esperança.

Elrond – Não! Ela vai por você. E você sabe disso, Arwen escolheu a morte a imortalidade por um amor que só a fará sofrer, deixe a ficar e esquecer desse amor impossível viver uma vida elfica ao lado de homens iguais a ela.

Aragorn – Como pode, prefere ver sua filha presa e escolher os caminhos dela, do que dar a liberdade de escolha. Da escolha de seu caminho seu futuro.

Elrond – O recado foi dado, na ao deixarei ir, e não tenha esperanças quanto ao amor dela.

Os dois homens que ate aquele momento discutiam, agora estavam calados, imóveis, onde apenas os olhos podiam mostrar a fúria de um guerreiro e o terror de um elfo.

A comitiva que partiria com Aragorn, iria levar Frodo Bolseiro o portador do anel ate Mordor, onde poderiam destruir o anel. Sua saída foi silenciosa, e como Aragorn temia Arwen o estava esperando a frente da comitiva.

Aragorn – Arwen venha comigo, devemos conversar!

Ela o olhou e não disse nada apenas o acompanhou. Ele a levou o mais longe da comitiva para poderem ter uma conversa a sós.

Aragorn – não devera vir comigo... Seu...

Arwen – porque esta falando isso! Ontem já provei meu amor, lê fiz uma promessa e vou a cumprir. Aragorn a escolha é minha, não cabe a meu pai escolher o que farei de minha vida.

Nesse momento os dois sentiram a presença de Elrond, ele já estava os observando já fazia um tempo e como prometera não deixaria sua filha ir com Aragorn.

Elrond – Arwen deve se recolher agora, à comitiva partira logo e você estará em seu quarto quando isso ocorrer.

Arwen – sabe que não vou estar em meu quarto! Quando a comitiva partir estarei com ela...

Elrond vendo que sua filha estava decidida a ir fez parecer que mais nada iria fazer. Mais quando Arwen olhou a seu redor estava cheia de guardas que a pegaram e a estavam levando a força ate seu quarto.

Aragorn iria pular em um dos guardas quando Arwen o disse para que não fizesse nada, logo tudo seria resolvido. Aragorn fez o que ela havia pedido, abaixou a cabeça e logo estava partindo com a comitiva.

Dois dias haviam se passado, e a comitiva já atravessava as fronteiras alem de Valfenda. Todos estavam calados, mais um em especial Aragorn, esse não havia dito nada a viagem inteira, todos sabiam muito bem o porquê daquele silencio e não ousavam tocar no assunto.

Resolveram que iriam parar perto da margem do rio que estava a uma milha da onde se encontravam.

Arwen se encontrava trancada em seu quarto, não estava desesperada pois sabia que logo tudo daria certo.

E como previa, em poucos minutos já estava escutando os passos de seu pai, que estava se dirigindo ate onde arwen estava.

Elrond – Arwen abra a porta! Disse em um tom ríspido e cruel.

Arwen – Entre meu pai – ao contrario do que elrond imaginava, ela estava o tratando mais carinhosamente possível.

Elrond – já esta pronta minha filha! – Ela olhou-o confusa – os barcos já chegaram aos portos cinzentos..

Não pode terminar foi abruptamente interrompido por sua filha:

Arwen – Não, ainda tenho esperanças, aragorn voltara e o anel será destruído – ela já não estava mais conseguindo segurar tudo aquilo e acabou se exaltando mais do que queria.

Perdendo totalmente o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava, saiu desesperada, não olhou mais para trás e seguiu o que seu coração implorava tanto para que fizesse. Montou em seu cavalo e galopou o mais rápido que pode para encontrar a outra parte de seu coração.

As noites se passavam mais rápidas os dias mais lentos. Aragorn parecia ter passado a pior noite de sua vida. Sua cara demonstrava ódio e terror. Pois em seu interior sabia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo com ela...

Legolas – Aragorn precisamos ir, temos que caminhar muitas léguas, antes do meio dia. Não podemos mais perder nosso tempo...

Aragorn – é claro, vamos logo! Acorde os outros...

Sem muita demora todos estavam prontos pra mais uma longa caminhada.

Já haviam se passado dois dias que Arwen cavalgava quando sentiu a presença dos nasgus – os cavalheiros negros de Saurom – mais para ela isso não iria a impedir de ver pelo menos mais uma vez Aragorn.

Arwen já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, pois quem a comandava já não era mais sua razão mais sim seu coração.

Ela sabia que estava cada vez mais perto de seu amado, e isso só lê dava mais forças para continuar a cavalgar.

Arwen – Aragorn.... Aragorn.

Aragorn estava agitado e pensativo. Não sabia o porquê mais a cada passo seu coração ficava mais apertado...

Legolas – Aragorn! Sinto algo muito próximo de nós! – legolas se aquietou não sabia se iria poder dar aquela esperança a Aragorn...- sinto a presença de Arwen... ela esta muito próxima de nos.

Então era isso, seu coração estava certo, Arwen o amava e estava indo ate o encontro dele.... Rapidamente Aragorn pulou em seu cavalo e seguia onde devia estar seu amor.

Ele ia o mais rápido q podia, algo estava errado... Ele tinha a sentido tão perto e agora a cada légua sua esperança diminuía....

"Não, não pode ser...."

Aragorn olhava uma figura sem vida, estendida no chão, branca como um fantasma. Mais logo ele reconheceu a pessoa caída no chão, era ela Arwen...

- Arwen... Arwen meu amor... por favor abra os olhos... Arwen - o guardião já estava desesperado, vendo aquela figura morta em seus braços.. Aragorn agora chorava, com seu amor morto em seus braços, ele a olhou novamente, um olhar terno e cheio de carinho e a beijou, a beijou da forma mais carinhosa que pode...

- Meu amor não chore - Arwen olhava o homem que a abraçava, sem entender o motivo de suas lagrimas.

- Arwen... você esta viva... meu amor fiquei com tanto medo de te perder... Por favor nunca mais fique longe de mim... mas como me diga, porque esta ferida? Quem fez isso com vc? onde estão eles?...

- Se acalme meu amor, fui atacada pelos nasgus e eles podem voltar, vamos embora, devemos defender Frodo e o anel... vc os deixou sozinhos mais eles precisam de vc...

- Nada mais importa agora, primeiro vamos cuidar de você depois iremos ver Frodo e os outros...

Aragorn disse isso com tal autoridade, que seria inútil discutir....

**Dois anos Depois...**

A guerra do anel havia terminado, Frodo e seus cavalheiros foram vitoriosos... Saurom fora destruído assim como o anel.... A raça dos homens se uniu em um só povo e uma aliança entre homens e elfos foi feita, no dia do casamento entre Aragorn - o guardião que virou rei - e Arwen - a maravilhosa elfa que escolheu viver uma vida com seu amor do que ser imortal.

Quanto a Elrond, ele ficou feliz em conceber a mão de sua filha ao novo rei de Gondor, pois se não fosse ele sua preciosa filha poderia estar morta.

E assim se passaram os anos, o rei de Gondor passa a regência a seu filho mais velho e Arwen e Aragorn recebem um presente especial... viver seus últimos dias na terra onde antes era o reino de Valfenda... e lá os dois morrem juntos selando o amor deles na eternidade...

Fim...

_________________________________________________

Por favor comentem.

Digam o q acharam do fim.....

Fic dedicada a pessoas muito especiais... E primeiramente dedica a loow e a may - valeu por tudo -

reviews plis..... ;*


End file.
